Painful Reality
by huskeylove97
Summary: Bella's life has fallen apart and who is going to pick up the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

You don't notice you're broken until you lose everything you ever had. I blame **THEM **for everything that has happened to me since I left. Renee and Phil died in a plane crash on the way to New York. There were no survivors that day. The pack and Charlie helped me move on from their death. Six weeks later, Charlie is killed in a robbery gone wrong. I moved onto the reservation the next day.

The two youngest of the pack, Collin and Brady, phased for the first time. I was standing in the way and now scars go up my legs, torso, arms, and face. I wasn't and still aren't angry with them. They felt guilty all the time. About seven months after this all happened. Victoria and a newborn army attack us. We lost some of the elders but were able to kill them all.

Brady and Collin's grandmother died and left the boys to me. I was made their guardian. We decided to move out of state to escape the memories. Both boys are now sixteen and are still phasing. We moved to Nashville, TN. We love the quiet and wilderness that the outskirts offer. So far there have been no vampires around us. We hoped to keep it that way, but sadly that is not always the plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Unwanted Visitors

**I changed the pairing because it made more sense to me to do it this way. The plot will not change just the characters. **

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephanie Meyers does. **

I waited for my boys to get home to see what news they would bring of their activity at school. Lately they have been on edge because they caught vampire scents. I was worried because I don't know whether they are just passing through or if they plan to stay. I just hope it's not the latter. I don't think I could handle more vampires.

BANG! I jumped at the sound of the door being slammed open. "Momma! We had to bring them. We're sorry. They wanted to speak with you," both twins yelled. I froze in panic. My bringing accelerated and I became dizzy. Brady rushed over with two pills and water. Collin helped me to the floor and I took the pills from Brady.

It would take fifteen minutes to take effect. "Wait in the living room. She needs to calm down. Your kind has not been very kind to her," Collin said. I didn't hear a reply. "Momma its okay they aren't going to hurt you. They just need some answers to some questions," Collin said. I nodded. "You ready?" Brady asked. I nodded but didn't stand. Collin picked me up and carried me to the living room.

"Miss Swan, we do not mean you any harm. I have seen that the Cullens' let a human know about our existence and left you. Do you know who we are?" Aro asked. I nodded. "There will be no consequences to you. We have heard the boy's story of what happened after they left. You have suffered enough," Marcus said. I nodded. I was shaking slightly, an after effect of a panic attack. Brady rubbed my arm.

"Dear, I know this is not something you want to do but we need you to come with us. There will be a trial held for their crimes. Your wolves may come with you," Marcus said. I stopped breathing altogether. Seeing them would mean reliving it all. I couldn't do it not without having a breakdown. I was drifting into a fog.

Cool arms wrapped around me and held me close. What sounded like a cat purring was coming from the vampire holding me. I felt myself relax into his embrace. I was still half aware of my surroundings. The vampire shifted and stood up with me in his arms. Brady told him where my room was. I fell asleep before we made it upstairs.

Caius's POV

I held my mate in my arms as she slept. No-one entered the room because I could not allow it. Her sons were worried and kept pacing by the door. I felt a fatherly connection to them as well but I could not do anything because my instincts would not let me leave her side. I could hear Aro asking why she froze like that.

"She doesn't want to relive all that she's been through. She's damaged enough from it I don't think she could handle a second time," I heard one say. I sighed. My beautiful mate has been through so much in her short life. After the trial, she will never be harmed again. She will be protected and loved. I will show her a real family.


	3. Chapter 3

Facing an Unwanted Past

I woke to see that it was dark out. Someone had left the blinds open. I was still wrapped in the same pair of cold arms from before. I could hear my boys whining in wolf form trying to get in. I made sure that I was still covered in the long sleeve shirt and pants from before. "You can let them in. They won't stop until they see me," I said. One of the kings got up and went to the door. They only opened it a fraction before two furry wolves burst through the door.

Brady and Collin jumped on the bed and started looking me over. Once they saw I was fine, they laid down on either side of me. Each boys put their head on my stomach. I laid there and ran my hands through their fur. They calmed down as they laid there. "Is it necessary that I be there?" I asked. "You are the only witness we have to their case. You must be there but we can record everything you say on video, if you want," he said. "Okay, just leave Jasper alone. He did nothing wrong," I said. "Okay," he replied.

Both boys lifted their heads up and looked me in the eye. Silently asking if this is what I want. I nod to them both showing that this is something that needs to be done. I want answers. I want the why's, how's, and who's. I want to know what made them leave me behind as if I meant nothing to them. Why I had to live the consequences that they bestowed upon me. How they could just abandon me without a second thought. Who did they think it was benefiting?

I motioned for the boys to get off me and leave the room. I needed to talk to this king and get changed. The boys did what I asked warily. "How are you guys just learning this?" I asked. "A man that used to acquaint himself with the Cullen's told us that they spoke of a human that they let in all the time. Almost as if they were bragging. The man had great respect for Carlisle, but when he learned you were left behind and human, he sought your location. It was years ago that he found you and the state in which you were in. He came to us immediately and informed us of what had been done. He lost all respect for Carlisle for doing something this atrocious to a living person," he said.

"Why wait though?" I asked. "When he informed us of your state and who was looking after you, we thought it best to give you time to heal," he said. "I did heal, but then something happened and now I have PTSD and panic attacks," I said. He growled lowly causing me to jump and shudder. His cool arms wrapped around me and the strange purring noise was back. "I am sorry for frightening you, sweet. I did not mean to," he said. I just nodded.

"Will you tell me why you wear long sleeves and pants all the time, even in the heat," he asked. "Did the twins tell you everything?" I asked. "Some was edited for some reason and they would very upset when they said that you went missing for three months," he said in confusion. "I was missing but it wasn't by choice. I was taken by a vampire that wanted me dead because of the Cullen's. They had killed her mate to protect me and she wanted revenge. She took me one night when the wolves weren't around. I blacked out and woke up in an abandoned cabin. I later found out that it was in Anchorage, Alaska. For three months she bit me, cut me, burned me, branded me, and beat me. All her methods were things she picked up in her years. I carry the scars from what she did. The boys finally found me and killed her. I would only let Leah, Emily, Sam, Collin, Brady, and Paul near me. Anyone else and I would panic," I said.

I looked up at the man holding me. His eyes were black with rage and he was snarling lowly. I finally remembered that his name was Caius. I rubbed my hands up and down his arms trying to calm him. His eyes slowly faded to red and the snarling stopped. "Beloved, may I see what has been done to you? I will need photographs of what _she_ did to you," he spat the end. I stepped back and removed my shirt and pants slowly.

Caius gasped. His eyes filled with venom at what he saw. "She sealed everything with venom so they won't go away," I said. I went to my nightstand and took out my camera that my father bought me on my eighteenth birthday and handed it to him. He took it and slowly started taking pictures from every angle. "There's one more thing, I didn't tell you," I said. He looked at me. "She had me raped repeatedly," I said. His eyes went black but he stayed silent. He finished with the pictures and began to trace some of the scars.

I felt tears start falling down my cheeks. He looked at me and pulled me to him. I started to cry into his chest. I let out all the emotion that I've kept in for years. He sat us on the floor and pulled me into his lap. He rocked me back and forth and began to purr. My sobs turned to hiccups. He just kept rocking back and forth. I looked up at Caius. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "No one will hurt you anymore, Beloved. I will protect you. Get dressed I will pack for you and then we may leave. Okay?" he asked. I nodded and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," I whispered. He smiled at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Trip to Italy

Bella's POV

Caius packed my things for me while I made sure that I had everything in order so the house was taken care of. Brady and Collin were in their room packing their things for the trip. "Sweet, may we do the testimony while we travel to Volterra?" Caius asked. I thought for a moment and realized that it would be best if just the kings and the boys heard the things that I've never told anybody.

"Okay, but is it only going to be you three and the boys?" I asked. "Yes if it will make you comfortable. Though, none of us know how to work the camera. Would it be okay if Jane or Chelsea took the video?" he asked. I thought about it. A girl would make me more comfortable than a male. "Which one would be the best for this thing?" I asked.

"In this situation, it would be Chelsea. Jane is a good person but she comes off as a cruel person," he said. "Okay can you ask her if she will do this?" I asked. "Of course, Beloved," he said. I nodded. Everything was in order for the trip. I stood in the middle of the room just looking around. He wrapped his arms around me. "It will be okay, Sweet," he said. I nodded.

We've been in the air for about twenty minutes, when a female vampire came in with a video camera. I sat up straighter and looked for Caius. He caught my eye and came and sat with me. I grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"Isabella, you do not have to tell us about what happened with the Cullen's. We just want to know what happened after they left," Marcus said. I nodded. "Can you tell us what happened? If it gets too hard we can stop," Aro said.

"After they left, I fell into a deep depression. I was screaming at night from nightmares and I was hardly eating. After a few months, I went to the reservation and started to heal. The wolves are my everything. They basically put me back together. I wasn't completely myself but I was almost there. For a few years, everything was normal. Killings started in Seattle and I noticed that it wasn't a human doing this but a large group of vampires. I thought back to everything they told me about vampires and realized it was newborns. I told the wolves and they began training harder in case they came to Forks. When they did, the boys hid me away while they risked their lives. Victoria and three newborns found me and took me. I blacked out at one point and woke up in an abandoned cabin in Alaska. For three months she tortured me. I don't want to go into detail since there are pictures that were taken. I was bitten, beaten, cut, branded, and burned. That wasn't the only thing she did to me though. Every week a different vampire would come in and rape me. The pack found me and killed them all. I was diagnosed with PTSD. I moved away from the memories and Forks," I said.

Chelsea turned off the camera and came and gave me a hug. Brady and Collin kissed both my cheeks. Aro and Marcus were furious. Both of their eyes were black with rage. Caius was purring to calm me down. "Can I sleep now?" I whispered. "Yes, sweet, you can sleep. I'll be right here for you," Caius replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note

I'm sorry that this is not a chapter. The next one should be up within two to three days. I don't like author's notes so this may be the only one I have to do. Thank you for all your reviews. They mean a lot.

The Cullen's will be making an appearance soon and so will the pack. Victoria will appear in later chapters. You will see a side of Caius that no one has seen when the Cullen's are introduced.

Thank you for your support,

Huskeylove97


	6. Chapter 6

Volterra and the Cullens'

Bella's POV

I woke to Caius shaking me telling me that we had landed. It was time to face the people that caused all my pain. Well except for Jasper. I looked to see Brady and Collin waiting for me at the exit. Caius had gone to make sure that our luggage was together.

I exited the plane with the boys walking on each side of me. Caius turned as I stepped off the last step and walked towards him. He pulled me to his side and kissed my temple. "Cara, unfortunately the Cullens' will be waiting for us when we enter. When we get to the castle, if Brady and Collin so choose, they can phase and make sure that they do not come near you," he said. "Will you stay with me the whole way?" I asked.

"Yes, I will not let you leave my side until this is dealt with," he replied. I could see the hate and rage in his eyes for the Cullens'. They have caused me so much pain and heartache that I don't think I can forgive them. Maybe Emmett and Rosalie, though. I looked to Caius.

"Yes, sweet?" he asked. "Can I talk to Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper? If you, Brady and Collin were there, though," I asked. "Of course, Cara," he replied. He then picked me up and carried me to the car that was waiting for us. Aro, Marcus, Brady, and Collin were already in the car.

It took three hours to get to the castle. The beauty of it made me gasp. There were old stones that made up the outside of the castle and the trim looked like it was hundreds of years old. It had an old rustic look that I loved. I couldn't wait to see the inside. Caius could tell that I was excited about something.

"What has you so happy?" he asked. "I can't wait to see the inside of the castle," I replied in excitement. He chuckled at my statement. He led me through a long hallway that emptied out into a room with three thrones at the center. There were windows all around the room, letting the sun inside and lighting up every corner. The thrones were made out of the same stone as the castle, and they had gold furnishings on them.

"Wow," I breathed. Just then a male vampire that reminded me of Emmett came in. "Master, forgive me, but the Cullens' wish to be seen now for answers," he said after bowing. "Thank you, Felix. Cara, do you need anything?" Caius asked. "Some water and an apple, please," I said. "Felix do that and then lead the Cullens' inside," I said. He nodded and left.

Caius led me to the throne on the left. Brady and Collin had shifted and took to standing in front of it, while we sat down. I thanked them both for doing this for me. Felix came back in with my water and a green apple. I thanked him and waited as he brought the Cullens' in.

Brady and Collin let out ferocious growls. The Cullens' stopped in their tracks. "Bella?" they said. I flinched into Caius causing him to snarl at them. "If any of you take one step, one look, one word, in her direction you will be torn apart immediately and judged now. Your trial begins now," he said. They looked frightened.

Chelsea brought in a flat screen and the video camera. Aro stood up. "Isabella Marie Swan opted not to speak out loud for her testimony and instead had it video recorded. The Cullens' that may be pardoned at the end of this trial are; Major Jasper Whitlock, Emmett McCarty, and Rosalie Hale," he said. Marcus motioned for Chelsea to play the video.

Throughout the video, I studied the Cullens' reactions. Emmett looked heartbroken and enraged, Jasper looked enraged and guilty, Rosalie looked sick, Carlisle looked upset, Esme looked happy, Alice looked smug, and Edward looked joyful.

I wrote this down for Caius to see as Aro and Marcus came over and read what I wrote. At the end of the video Caius let out a roar of rage. He set me down near Marcus and charged at the Cullens'; Brady and Collin following him.

Caius was screaming in their faces. "So what? She got what she deserved," Alice said smugly. I felt sick. Caius was so angry that in mere seconds, Alice was a pile of limbs. Edward and Esme gasped. "Why did you do that? She was speaking the truth!" Esme shrieked. I was hurt that the woman I saw as a mother thought that of me. Brady and Collin pounced on her and began tearing her to pieces as well.

Edward put the final nail in the coffin. "She's nothing but a worthless, pathetic, weak, human," he sneered at me. Caius lost it. He slowly started torturing Edward. It made me remember what I went through. Aro noticed my PTSD and panic attack kicking in. "Caius! Isabella needs you!" he shouted. Caius immediately came over and picked me up. He ran us out of the room, down a hall, and into another room. He gently laid us down and began purring. "I'm sorry, Cara," he murmured. It slowly calmed me down. I laid there content to listen to his purring forever. It made me forget about the people I had to face out in the throne room. It made me block out the world.


	7. Chapter 7

A Day with Caius Part 1

Bella POV

Caius didn't say anything as we lay there. Both of us were content to lay there in silence and just be with each other. I didn't want to think about the Cullens' or what Esme, Alice, and Edward said. I just wanted to lay there with the man I was in love with.

"Sweet, we need to talk," Caius murmured. I turned to face him. "I'm sorry for losing it back there. I didn't mean to scare you," he said. "It's okay. I just haven't gotten over everything that's happened to me. It's going to take time," I said. "I'll always be there for you, sweet," he said.

"Can we just have a day to ourselves?" I asked hesitantly. "Of course, sweet. Have you ever been horseback riding?" he asked. I giggled. "No I haven't, but I would like to try," I said. He smiled and got up. "Chelsea will come in and help you get ready and I will be back in an hour," he said. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

Chelsea came in and ushered me into the shower. The bathroom was huge. I quickly showered and went back into the bedroom. Chelsea was waiting for me on the bed. She had already picked out the necessary clothes to go riding in. She waited for me to sit down before going to work on my hair. She French braided it down my back and then helped me get dressed. The outfit clung to me like a second skin and the boots went halfway up my calves. It was really comfortable. She applied some lip gloss and then declared that I was ready. A knock came at the door and I was suddenly nervous.

I answered the door and there stood my mate in a similar but more masculine outfit like mine. I smiled at him as he kissed my forehead. "You look stunning, Sweet," he said. I blushed. He took my hand and swung me up in his arms. We headed outside at vampire speed.

He set me down in front of the stables. He led me to the back where two beautiful Arabian were saddled. There was a black male and a white female. Caius helped me onto the back of the male while he swung onto the female. Apparently she doesn't like many people and he wasn't going to risk my life. We galloped into the forest and I let out a laugh. I felt so free and happy for the first time in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

All Good Things Come to an End

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. After Caius and I got back to the castle, we were summoned to the throne room. Brady and Collin escorted us down the hall. Edward, Alice, and Esme were in the room but missing their arms and legs. Alec had them under his control.

Caius placed me on his lap and purred briefly to calm me. My nerves were shot and I could tell that Jasper was trying to help me but it wasn't working. I looked up at my mate drawing his attention to me. "Yes, sweet?" he murmured. I hesitated because I was embarrassed. "I need my pills," I whispered softly hoping he wouldn't be upset.

I started to fidget while he was silent. He purred to me. "I'm not upset, sweet. Chelsea, fetch Isabella's medication and bring a glass of water," he said. Chelsea quickly left the room and was back within minutes. Caius tapped out two and handed me the water. I took the pills and downed the water.

Carlisle stepped forward. "What was she just taking?" he asked. "Xanax for anxiety and PTSD," Aro answered. "Aro we had no idea what they were doing or how they felt," Emmett said. "We will hear everything in a moment. For now Isabella needs to be taken care of," Marcus said.

After a while I laid my head on Caius's shoulder. "Are you okay now, sweet?" he asked. I nodded and closed my eyes. I could hear something being carted into the room. I opened them briefly to see a projector and the camera Caius took the pictures with.

Aro had the projector and computer turned on. Before we could continue the doors in the throne room burst open. The person I had seen die before my eyes was standing in front of me. Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie gasped. Jasper stayed silent.

I was the first to speak. "How?" I whispered. Everyone heard me though. Jasper stepped forward. "Let me explain, Bella," he said. I nodded. "James served with me in the South. We both escaped along with Peter and Charlotte. Now when you were introduced to the family, I felt Edward's emotions change. I called James and told him everything. I thought that he could help you. We had a friend that could clone anyone. We had him clone James and before you got to the ballet studio, James and the clone switched places," he said.

"The bite?" I asked. "When cloning vampires, their venom is also copied, it made the bite real. We thought that turning you could protect you. It would also let you see who Edward really is. I believe that the incident was planned by Alice as was the birthday incident. She kept me from hunting but Peter 'knew' something was going to happen and texted me to hunt an hour before. Being an empath means feeling _everything _that everyone feels. Bloodlust in an emotion and Edward had a lot of it. At first I tried to protect you but was overwhelmed after that. I'm sorry, Bella," he said.

"Its okay, Jasper. Thank you for trying to protect me," I said. He nodded. Aro motioned for James to enter and stand beside Jasper. "Start with the slide show of Caius documented, Chelsea. Alec give those three their sight and only their sight," Aro said. I turned my head into Caius's chest and waited for it to be over. Throughout, there were gasps, snarls, sobs, and roars. Finally, Caius told me I could look. Everyone was looking at me. Collin growled loudly causing them to turn away from me. I stroked his fur in thanks. My boys made me proud. Caius was also starting to act as a father figure to them.


	9. Chapter 9

Interrogation

We waited for everyone to get a handle on themselves before the trial was continued. Brady and Collin were on edge having so many vampires near me. It wasn't the Volturi or even some of the Cullens' and James that had them on edge; it was the three that showed so much hatred and malice towards me.

Aro stood back up. "Now, normally I would touch your hands to read your thoughts, but with Isabella here, I think it is best that we hear everything out loud. We will question you each individually. You will all be in the room but Alec will be removing your senses. For some of you this will be uncomfortable, but it must be done. Carlisle we will start with you," Aro said.

Carlisle stepped forward while everyone else went ridged. Marcus stood. "Carlisle, how did you feel when you found out Isabella knew about you and your coven?" he asked. Carlisle sighed. "At first I was worried. We didn't know anything about her and we didn't know whether or not she would tell anyone about us. I thought we should leave but Alice was adamant that she wouldn't be a danger to us," he said.

"How did you feel after first meeting her?" Marcus asked. "At first I was wary, but as I got to know her, I could tell that she wouldn't tell anyone about us because she was so connected to Edward. I started to see her as my own daughter," Carlisle said.

"Las question, when Edward announced that you should leave; what was going through your mind?" Marcus said. "I wanted to bring her with us. Most of us did. Edward didn't want to because he said that she was already in danger because of us. Jasper's actions proved that. I didn't like leaving her because I knew that she could be in even more danger from Victoria and other vampires that come looking for us. Edward didn't think that they would go anywhere near her," Carlisle said.

"Thank you, Carlisle. Now we will talk to Jasper," Marcus said. Aro stepped up as Marcus sat down. Jasper began to look around before focusing on us. "Now Major Whitlock you will have a chance at explaining yourself," Aro said. Jasper nodded. "What was your first thought after finding out that Isabella knew of vampires and was dating Edward?" Aro asked.

Jasper turned to me and smiled sadly. "The soldier in me knew that she should be changed or killed but Alice whined and begged until I promised not to do anything. All my years with Maria taught me to follow the law. I knew that this could mean danger for us and I didn't want to risk it. I was never allowed to go near her but I was always in the same room as her. I finally relaxed about six months after her being with the family because I determined that she was no danger. Had it come down to it, I would've changed her myself because Edward would not," Jasper said.

I sent him my affection and gratitude. He sent me his love. "Major, how did you feel about leaving Isabella?" Aro asked. "I didn't like it. Not because I thought she was a threat but because I knew her emotions. I knew leaving would affect her badly and I argued and argued with Edward telling him that it would kill her but he wouldn't listen," he said.

"Thank you, Major," Aro said. Jasper stepped back. "Now we will talk with Emmett McCarthy," Caius said. Caius picked me up and sat me back down on his thrown while he stepped forward. Emmett stepped to where Jasper stood a moment ago. "Emmett this is your interrogation. How did you feel about Isabella after meeting her?" my mate asked. "After I got to know her, I thought of her as my little sister. She reminded me of the one I had when I was human. I was happy she was going to be part of the family. I hated to leave her," Emmett said.

"Did you find Edward's, Alice's, or Esme's actions strange?" Caius asked. "I found it odd that Edward didn't want to turn her even after Alice saw her as one of us. I thought that she was his mate and that he would want her for eternity. Alice was much more hyper aware of everything and was looking into the future almost every day. Esme would hover over her and had this gleam in her eyes," Emmett said. Caius didn't reveal any of what he was thinking.

"One last question: Did they ever seem hostile towards Isabella?" Caius asked. "Edward was with her blood. Alice didn't like that Bella didn't want to shop. Esme didn't like that Bella wanted to cook for herself," he said. Emmett stepped back. Only Rosalie, James, Edward, Alice, and Esme were left. I just wanted to sleep. Brady and Collin seemed to know what was wrong because they went over to Caius and grabbed his attention. They turned to look at me. He rushed over to me.

"Beloved, what is wrong?" he asked. "I'm so tired," I whimpered. He picked me up and set me in his lap and began purring. "Brother let her sleep here. We can continue questioning them while she sleeps," Aro said. Caius nodded and kept purring. Soon I fell asleep.

Caius's POV

We had the blond female stepped forward and began her interrogation. She was different than the others. She was jealous of Isabella for her humanity. She didn't like that she wanted to give everything up to be a vampire. She noticed things about the three that others did not. Once she was finished, she stepped back to her mate.

The nomad was next. His observations were different. My mate reminded him of the sister he could not save. He wanted to be friend to her if she would let him. We soon ordered Alec to give everyone back their senses. Aro told them that the verdicts would be given tomorrow. He would read the three prisoner's thoughts. I carried my mate to our room and laid her down. Our sons followed and lay on the bed with us. For the first time in centuries, I was happy.


End file.
